bentleyjonesfandomcom-20200214-history
Look Mama! (They Stole My Song)
"Look Mama! (They Stole My Song)" is a song featured on the EP - The Place Where Dreaming Ends. http://bentleyjones.com/2013/08/29/tpwde-new-ep-preview-well-sort-of/ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O8Glf8FMnkc https://soundcloud.com/bentleyjones/look-mama-they-stole-my-song Lyrics Look mama they stole my song They told me it would always happen before too long Look mama they did it again God damn these people were supposed to be my friends And now my baby’s left me, sounds so empty But what am I to do? Look mama they stole my song They told me it would always happen before too long Life isn’t quite what it seems Behind the glamorous scenes Dreams can be shattered and bleed No-one’s your friend, so it’s true They want the most out of you Then let you go when they’re through Your cigarette smoke chases angels Choking so that they will never tell Despicable truth will live and die with me But you dare come after my own baby Pray someone will come and save thee Consequence will surely let you see it can’t be Look mama they stole my song They told me it would always happen before too long Look mama they did it again God damn these people were supposed to be my friends And now my baby’s left me, sounds so empty But what am I to do? Look mama they stole my song They told me it would always happen before too long Now you can see through the veil My dear, you seem so pale We’re waiting to see you fail How did it end up like this? A land so twisted and sick Dependent on your big hit You ain’t no-one until you know someone Sell your soul create a new one Hype machine will make it the next entity But you dare come after my own baby Pray someone will come and save thee Consequence will surely let you see it can’t be Look mama they stole my song They told me it would always happen before too long Look mama they did it again God damn these people were supposed to be my friends And now my baby’s left me, sounds so empty But what am I to do? Look mama they stole my song They told me it would always happen before too long Frosty Winter turns to May It turns out you are all the same Creeping up to get ahead Regardless who is in your bed Sleepy Springtime turns to June They’ll know this song is about you A corporate mask to hide behind A poet with an axe to grind Look mama they stole my song They told me it would always happen before too long Look mama they did it again God damn these people were supposed to be my friends And now my baby’s left me, sounds so empty But what am I to do? Look mama they stole my song They told me it would always happen before too long External Links *"Look Mama! (They Stole My Song)" lyrics on BentleyJones.com References Category:TPWDE songs